A la lumière du cœur
by Meylhana
Summary: Parce que Remus et Draco vont tellement bien ensemble et qu'ils sont si complémentaires. Parce qu'ils sont des êtres entiers et profonds, et qu'il y a une infinité de manières de décliner leur amour. Recueil de drabbles.
1. Parce que

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Parce que.

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Disclaimer : **Je rappelle que, sauf mention contraire, tous les personnages utilisés dans ces drabbles ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec un recueil de drabbles sur Remus et Draco que je mettrai à jour chaque fois que l'inspiration me prendra. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire parvenir des idées, des thèmes, voire même des phrases à placer dans les prochains drabbles. Ça m'amusera beaucoup :).

J'avoue que c'est parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire (la faute à la rentrée et au changement de ville avec, accessoirement, un déménagement) que je publie ce recueil de drabbles et que je ne me lance pas dans une fiction plus longue, alors que j'ai plusieurs idées sur du Remus/Draco…

Enfin bref, je préviens que ce ne sont que de simples drabbles sans prétention, de taille variable, donc, oui, assez court. Celui que je présente à vous aujourd'hui fait exactement 300 mots, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Pour une fois que je fais un texte avec un compte rond x).

Je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Parce que.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Quelques fois, il arrivait que le passé sombre resurgisse à la mémoire de Draco. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues, vécues et parfois même commises.

Dans ces moments, il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler et sa bouche de s'ouvrir dans des cris silencieux. Et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Sauf Remus, car Remus pouvait tout faire. Il était toujours là pour lui, dans la joie comme dans la douleur. Et lui seul réussissait à le calmer, à rassurer l'enfant brisé qui sommeillait encore dans son cœur. Lui seul parvenait à le prendre dans ses bras et à lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Pour lui, uniquement pour lui.

Et alors Draco s'accrochait à lui. Dans toute son insécurité et sa douleur, dans tous ses regrets trop difficiles à porter seul. Il s'accrochait à lui avec toute la force du désespoir, tiraillé par la peur qu'on lui prenne cet homme qui au fil du temps était devenu son pilier, son rocher. Il était son ancre, son phare dans la tempête.

Parce qu'il savait que Remus serait toujours là pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il advienne. Il lui vouait une confiance absolue et le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Si l'autre décidait un jour de sauter d'une tour, s'il choisissait de basculer du côté sombre, il viendrait avec lui. Sans aucune hésitation, il balancerait tous ses principes et ses idéaux dans le vide pour le suivre et se consacrer uniquement à lui.

Parce que Remus n'était pas que son ancre. Il n'était pas que celui qui le serrait dans ses bras la nuit, qui lui murmurait des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille ou qui le protégeait de tout, même de lui-même.

Non, pour Draco, Remus était bien plus que ça.

Parce que Draco aimait Remus et que Remus aimait Draco.

**.**

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis etou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble que je pourrais explorer. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


	2. Somnambule

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Somnambule

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un deuxième petit drabble de 380 mots tapé tard dans la nuit, ce qui explique sûrement la qualité un peu médiocre de l'écrit... Enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Somnambule<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré - et _vraiment _rencontré, pas juste entr'aperçu de loin entre deux couloirs - il avait trouvé que le jeune homme, car c'en était déjà un, avait un visage d'ange. Un visage digne des plus grandes beautés velanes, et Merlin savait qu'il était loin de faire partie de ce peuple.

Remus s'était dit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré près du lac en cette belle soirée de Novembre que Draco Malfoy avait vraiment un visage de dieu.

Mais un dieu avec un caractère de petit con.

Il s'en était d'abord senti attristé, quel dommage qu'il soit aussi chiant et arrogant ! De son point de vue, c'était une grosse perte.

Les rencontres suivantes n'améliorèrent pas son sentiment vis-à-vis du jeune Malfoy et il finit par en arriver au point où il ne pouvait vraiment pas le blairer. Bon, ce n'était pas tellement professionnel de juger de cette manière un élève mais, après tout, qui le saurait ? A l'extérieur, il restait neutre donc personne ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite caboche.

Puis, certains événements finirent par lui faire reconsidérer son jugement. Oh pas en ce qui concernait sa beauté ou son caractère, cependant Remus commença à le trouver _drôle _et à l'apprécier.

Parce que le voir se trimballer, somnambule, la nuit, dans un pyjama en soie sur lequel était écrit "Fuck you, Potter !", c'était plutôt cocasse. Pas que Remus cherchait à se moquer de lui, loin de là, mais plusieurs incidents de ce genre l'avaient tout de même fait bien marré.

Et puis, il faut dire qu'il l'avait trouvé drôlement mignon dans cet accoutrement. Et qu'un Draco somnambule était aussi du genre à sauter sur la moindre personne potable que son flair avait détecté. Et pas de façon innocente.

Alors, pour Remus, résister à un dieu tout mignon qui lui saute dessus en pleine nuit, c'était pas du gâteau. D'ailleurs, il avait essayé mais n'avait pas réussi.

Une sombre histoire de chemise déboutonnée et de mains placées à des endroits stratégiques.

Remus s'en souvenait parfaitement bien et, depuis, il attendait toujours Draco au croisement de ces deux couloirs du troisième étage. Là il pouvait s'amuser avec son corps de dieu et son pyjama mignon.

Draco aussi s'amusait, et ce n'était plus somnambule qu'il le rejoignait.

**.**

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis etou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble que je pourrais explorer. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


	3. Yeux d'argent

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Yeux d'argent

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Disclaimer : **Je rappelle que, sauf mention contraire, tous les personnages utilisés dans ces drabbles ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un troisième petit drabble sur un thème très souvent exploité, vu et revu : les yeux de Draco. Mais ses yeux méritaient bien les 175 mots qui leur sont dédiés, non ? ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Yeux d'argent<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pour Remus, les yeux de Draco avaient toujours été un mystère.

Entre le bleu et le gris, ils rappelaient à l'homme l'Océan Atlantique lorsque la tempête est proche. Ils étaient comme une étendue d'eau claire, mais pourtant pas limpide. Et les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ses iris lui faisaient penser aux remous de cette belle eau salée gisant sur la terre comme pour la protéger. La tempête et les orages qui l'agitaient magnifiaient la vaste étendue d'eau comme la passion dans les yeux du blond.

D'aucun n'aurait affirmé que ses regards froids n'auraient pu qu'être comparés au métal d'une lame et qu'ils pouvaient d'ailleurs être aussi dévastateurs et douloureux qu'elle.

Remus, lui, n'était pas d'accord ; la beauté des yeux du blond n'était pas froide. Non, pas quand la passion remuait cet argent liquide, ni quand l'amour et le bonheur les faisaient briller, ni même lorsque ceux-ci le regardaient comme ça, simplement, sans aucun détour.

Non, pour Remus, les yeux de Draco étaient la plus belle chose que ce monde ait crée.

**.**

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis etou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble ou des mots que je pourrais exploiter. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


End file.
